Newton's Outfitters
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Edward hace una visita por el lugar de trabajo de Bella. Edward/Bella, post-New Moon fluff. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Subtlynice_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**La tienda de los Newton**

Era una mañana típica en Forks mientras esperaba de pie en la puerta de _La tienda de los Newton_ por algún cliente que me liberara de mi aburrimiento. La escena afuera era lluviosa y nublada, y la escena dentro era igualmente sombría. La Sra. Newton había estado gritándole a Mike por la última hora y acababa de irse, dando fuertes pisotones, a la parte trasera del negocio, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella.

Todo esto, además del hecho que tendría que esperar por otras dos horas hasta que pudiera ver el perfecto y divino rostro de Edward sonriéndome me estaba deprimiendo bastante. Suspiré y empecé a caminar al fondo del local, con la intención de hacer algo de las cuentas mientras esperaba a que mi turno terminara.

La campana sujeta a la puerta delantera sonó, y me di vuelta para darle la bienvenida al cliente.

El cliente se quedó en la entrada, sus perfectas facciones realzadas por las brillantes luces de la tienda. Su broncíneo cabello estaba rociado con las gotas de lluvia y su indescriptible rostro estaba cincelado con una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos color miel me detuvieron en el camino, hipnotizantemente hermosos.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté anonadada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Me sonrió alegremente. "Bueno, sabes cuánto nos gusta a mis hermanos y a mí ir a acampar," (su sonrisa se volvió traviesa mientras mis ojos se estrechaban con sospecha) "y quería renovar nuestro material antes de nuestro próximo viaje."

Arqueé una ceja y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"Está bien, quería verte. ¿Es eso un crimen?"

Conmovida como estaba por esta declaración, mi jefa la Sra. Newton no estaba del mejor humor hoy, y pensé que no se tomaría muy bien el hecho de que estuviera hablando con nuestro único cliente de la mañana mientras había pisos que lavar y estantes que renovar.

"Edward, mi turno no termina hasta dentro de dos horas. Lo sabes." Le dije severamente. No se desanimó ante mi tono. En su lugar, caminó hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo, un abrazo cuidadoso, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Lo escucho suspirar, complacido.

"Lo siento," exhaló, su aterciopelada voz sincera. "Pero he pasado siete meses de mi… existencia creyendo que nunca te volvería a ver. La idea de esperar otras dos horas era insoportable."

Me limité a suspirar, siendo incapaz de –o sin querer– contradecirlo. Y entonces, la campana de la puerta sonó otra vez, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Me quejé en el horrible instante en que Edward se alejó de mí.

"Vamos," sonrió. "Tienes un cliente que atender."

Resoplé, pero le di al mochilero mi mejor sonrisa de bienvenida. Se acercó a la caja y Edward se alejó sin problemas, aparentando examinar unas botas en oferta con gran interés.

"Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar con algo?" Pregunté educadamente. Edward se rió disimuladamente. Lo miré de mala manera, pero esto solo parece divertirlo más.

"Err, sí, de hecho." Dijo el hombre, con acento británico. "Vengo en busca de nuevos impermeables. Chaquetas _y_ pantalones impermeables. ¿Tienes algo de eso?"

Me contuve de rodar los ojos. Esto era Forks, Washington por Dios. Prácticamente el lugar más lluvioso del planeta. Todos los locales en Forks venden impermeables. Este hombre obviamente no ha estado en el pueblo por mucho tiempo.

"Estoy segura de que lo hacemos." Le dije. "Sólo espere aquí e iré a buscarlos para usted."

Edward parecía encontrar algo en mi conducta en el trabajo increíblemente divertido. Ahora estaba mirando la pantalla de una brújula mientras intentaba desesperadamente mantenerse serio. Pasé al lado suyo, ignorándolo por completo.

"Ah, sí, aquí están." Le anuncié al confundido mochilero, que estaba mirando entre Edward y yo nerviosamente. Tal vez ya ha ido a otros locales y llegó a la conclusión de que todo el pueblo estaba chiflado. Lo que sea que fuera, agarró sus impermeables, pagó y salió tan rápido que fue casi a velocidad vampírica. Ni siquiera creo que haya tenido tiempo de comprobar la talla de sus nuevas adquisiciones.

"¿Me vas a decir de qué iba todo esto?" Exigí, una vez que el hombre desapareció de vista.

Edward no pudo contener más la risa- se echó a reír tan fuerte que instantáneamente estuve segura de que la Sra. Newton vendría a hacerse cargo y demandaría saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mike asomó su cabeza por la alacena de la tienda para observar la escena delante suyo y levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Me encogí de hombros, y volvió a la alacena, sacudiendo su cabeza en desconcierto.

Esperé a que se calmara (lo que llevó un tiempo considerablemente largo) antes de plantear mi pregunta de nuevo.

"¿Bueno?"

"Lo siento." Dijo, sonriendo maravillosamente. "Es sólo… bueno… eres tan… _linda_ cuando estás atendiendo a los clientes. Nunca pensé que verte trabajar podía ser tan entretenido."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté sin comprender. "Me has visto trabajar antes." Eso era verdad- para mantener la farsa de que él y su familia eran interesados excursionistas, él estaba a menudo en _La tienda de los Newton_, comprando suministros que nunca usaría.

Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mano nuevamente, jugando con mis dedos mientas hablaba.

"Sí, pero siempre estabas… reponiendo estantes o atendiendo la caja. Nunca te vi realmente atender a un cliente antes. Es interesante."

"¿De qué forma?" Pregunté. Siempre pensé que mi trabajo era bastante aburrido- rutinario en realidad. Pero Edward estaba mirándome con un destello en sus magníficos ojos dorados.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo. "Es como… un nuevo lado de ti. De alguna manera te las arreglas para hacer parecer a tu trabajo la profesión más fascinante del mundo, sólo por estar ahí."

Me reí de él. "¿Estás llamando a _La tienda de los Newton_ el lugar más interesante del _mundo_?"

Hizo una pausa, sus ojos aún centelleando maliciosamente. Luego, soltó el agarre de mi mano y caminó dando zancadas hacia el lado del cliente de la caja, mirándome expectante.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté malhumoradamente.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras reprimía la risa. "Me gustaría cierta asesoramiento en mi compra, si no te importa."

"Oh, _tienes_ que estar bromeando"

Se limitó a sonreír.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él y me dio su mejor expresión de perrito mojado, antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Se veía como un ángel desconsolado.

"O podría comprar en otro lugar." Dijo, inyectando su acto de perrito mojado en cada sílaba. Me rendí.

"Oh, bien." Mascullé. "Te atenderé. No me importa. Sólo no gastes mucho dinero en algo estúpido, ¿está bien?"

Sonrió ampliamente. Luego me miró fijamente a los ojos y preguntó en un suave tono aterciopelado, "Me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrar algún alimento deshidratado enlatado apropiado para un campista, por favor."

Wow. No criticaré a las camareras coquetas _nunca más._ Tienen algo de talento. Ser capaz de hablar mientras se atiende a este hombre es un logro en sí mismo. Ser capaz de coquetear también- deben ser genios. Deberían recibir un aumento de sueldo.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó, preocupado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Camareras" Dije sin pensar, honestamente.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada." Dije, sacudiendo los pensamientos de las camareras fuera de mi cabeza y sonrojándome.

"Um… ¿Bella?"

"¿Si?"

"Alimentos deshidratados." Dijo.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté, estúpidamente.

Se rió, luego tomó mi mano y me llevó a la sección de alimentos deshidratados. Luego soltó mi mano y se alejó, viéndose confundido.

"Así que, ¿cuáles te parece que debería comprar?" Preguntó. "Quiero decir… ¿cuál es tu opinión experta?"

Fruncí el ceño. "No vas a comprar nada de esto, ¿no?"

Suspiró. "Sígueme la corriente, Bella."

"Pero… no lo _comerán._ ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Bien." Me miró ferozmente, luego se relajó y dijo, "Me gustaría, al menos comprar un par de botas de montaña"

"La botas de montaña son caras." Me quejé.

"Entonces por favor indícame las botas de montaña más baratas que estén disponibles." Replicó.

A esta altura, ya estaba totalmente confundida. No estaba segura de si esto era una discusión o una conversación de venta. De cualquier manera, Edward parecía estar divirtiéndose muchísimo cuando cedí y lo llevé hacia los zapatos al otro lado del pequeño local.

"¿Qué talla?" Pregunté sin ganas .

"Cualquiera." Respondió animadamente.

"Edward…" Me quejé. Sonrió.

"Nunca voy a necesitar estas botas, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿cuál es el punto de tener la talla correcta?" Preguntó. "Sólo muéstrame el par más barato que esté disponible."

Lo miré furiosa mientras recogía las botas de niños a mitad de precio y las balanceaba delante de su glorioso rostro. Frunció el ceño.

"Ese no es un comportamiento muy profesional." Se quejó.

"Tampoco lo eres tú." Le respondí, consciente de que mi brillante respuesta no tenía sentido alguno.

Dejó el irritante acto de cliente y me arrastró a sus brazos repentinamente. Chillé y él rió, burlonamente.

"Lo siento." Dijo, dándome un beso en la frente. "Pararé ahora. Sólo… me gusta verte hacienda algo… normal con tu vida. Es agradable ver que todavía puedes tener algo de normalidad."

Me paralicé.

"No empieces con eso de vuelta." Le advertí, acercándolo más a mí, temiendo que se fuera. "La última vez que dijiste que querías que tuviera una vida normal, no te vi por siete meses y me volví completamente loca."

"No." Dijo suavemente. "No me voy a ir de vuelta. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… me gusta ser parte de tu vida normal. Ya sabes, los días que no estamos siendo perseguidos por gente que quiere matarte."

"Oh." Dije, y luego le sonreí. "Eso es… lindo."

"Sí." Concordó conmigo, y me abrazó más fuertemente. Lo sentí oler mi cabello, y solté una risita.

Me dejó reírme de él, sonriendo en mi cabello. Luego se inclinó y siempre tan cuidadosamente me besó en los labios.

"Mmm," suspiré, mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, e intento inútilmente acercarlo más a mí. Gemí mientras se alejaba, y él rió por lo bajo, despeinando mi cabello juguetonamente.

"Entonces," dijo, sus ojos topacios brillando con diversión. "¿Qué estabas diciendo de las camareras?"

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No es súper dulce? Si les gustó, les recomiendo que también lean **Trouble Sleeping** (la traducción está en mi perfil, y si no el original en mis favoritos) que es algo parecido a este. Un momento de _normalidad_ entre Bella y Edward.


End file.
